Merlin's Assassins
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: Death eventually comes for those who commmit great evil. The members of Merlin's Assassin's have become Death's Reapers. Slash  threesome  slight mention Harry/Severus/Draco.


**AN: Hey all, I was watching a movie and somebody was talking about Assassin's and this just popped into my head and I had to write it out. I don't think it's all that great but I'd love to hear what you guys think about it. If this is well liked I may write a few more small ones about the characters and how this came about. Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe though I really wish I did.**

The shoes made no sound on the carpeted halls of the massive manor. A cloak swished in the slight breeze as its owner swiftly moved down the hall toward his intended target. His wand tip was lit as he moved closer to his target.

One of his partners was waiting downstairs so he needed to hurry, the other had moved for a target in another hall. As he approached the door he placed his wand into its holster and slid his hand to his belt. Strapped to his left hip he found the dagger he'd brought and drew it out.

The door opened without a sound as his partner, Snake said it would and he stepped over the threshold looking for any signs that the rooms occupant might not be sleeping as they hoped.

The short man looked down at the figure on the bed. He took in the black shoulder length wavy hair and tan skin and wondered for a moment if things could have been different. If he could have been saved at some point and no one had tried. As that thought crossed his mind it supplied for him the image of burning red eyes that even now were hidden behind the eyelids of the sleeping man.

Sadness seeped into the emerald eyes of the cloaked man as he leaned over the bed. He muttered a prayer of forgiveness and in one quick movement slashed the dagger across the sleeping mans exposed throat.

Red eyes flew open as the victim tried to scream. It came out only as a grueling noise as blood gushed from the throat he was desperately trying to make stop bleeding.

Those eyes stared up into a face shrouded in darkness. In that moment shrieking alarms went off as the Master of the Manor was killed in his room two hallways over.

Lightning flashed outside as the wards transferred to the third man in the entryway. His scream of pain signaling to his partners it was nearly time to go. The man nearly fell over his senses going crazy at the sight and smell of so much delicious blood. He stopped himself from reaching out for it and looked out the window instead.

A second flash lit up the room and the red eyed man realized just how much his killer looked like him all but for the eyes and the scar. The assassin watched as the red eyes dimmed of life for the final time.

The man swung away from the bed placing the dagger back into the hold on his belt and left the room as his victim drew one last gurgling breath before dying.

At the stairs the dark figure found one partner waiting on him. The tall dark man nodded his hooded head to his leader his eyes sad at the death of a once great friend at his hands and they headed down the stairs. They found this last member at the bottom of the stairs sitting on the marble floor with his head in his hands. His pale hair gripped between shaking fingers.

A potion was shoved into his hands and he swallowed it with a grimace. He stood and they looked at each other for a moment before moving to form a circle in the middle of the room.

The shortest man pulled an envelope from his black cloak, exposing just for a moment a blood red uniform with a lion on it, all of them wore a similar uniform. The taller man wore the darkest black and the pale haired man wore dark green. He whispered a few words and the note hung in the air in front of the stairs.

He turned back to the group and pulled a pendant from around his neck. It was a silver griffin with its wings spread wide. The tallest member pulled a silver raven pendant and touched it to the griffin. Their last member pulled out a silver snake and touched the others.

The world blurred as the specialized portkey whisked them back to their base. In their place remained a burning after image of the crest of the famed Merlin's Assassin's.

Auror's found the note the next day after they were sent an owl telling them of something happening at the manor. They searched and found the dead bodies of Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle in their rooms upstairs.

The Daily Prophets main article the next day was the letter left at Malfoy Manor and the report of the Dark Lord's death.

Dear Wizarding Public,

The plague that is Voldemort is now gone. You can now live you lives without fear. The Merlin Assassins are leaving the Wizarding world for now. Our group is no longer needed at the moment. But know this if another monster arises to terrorize the good people of the Wizarding world we will return. If someone is causing harm to Brittan's magical community we will strike. The world of wizardry should know peace and those that try to destroy or corrupt it will answer to us. We leave you now.

Signed,

Griffin, Raven, and Snake

Two smaller articles could be found in the back pages of the Prophet that not many would even think to read. The first a story about the disappearance of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy from the cells of Azkaban; the second about the disturbed grave of Harry Potter whose tombstone had disappeared and the ground around it disturbed.

No one would ever find out how the men escaped or why the body of Harry Potter disappeared.

When the next Dark Lord rose some fifty years later Merlin's Assassin's returned and killed the man before he could do much more than gather a handful of followers.

Rumors circulated that the three men who's hated each other so much had found a home and purpose and would fulfill it for eternity together. They said that Harry had been turned into a vampire during a battle with Death Eaters and had taken his lovers with him when he left. Many believe he then reformed his ancestors Guild of deadly assassin's.

To this day no one knows for sure who Griffin, Raven, and Snake are but they protect the innocent and so no one really minds that they keep their identity secret and those that do know well they won't ever tell.


End file.
